


Suostuttelua

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/F, PTP, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Augusta koetti vetää suutaan ivalliseen hymyyn, mutta hänen huulensa vapisivat liikaa.
Relationships: Augusta Longbottom/Minerva McGonagall
Series: Raapalepuuroa [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Suostuttelua

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2008. Puoliverinen Prinssi kirjan s. 188 Minerva ja Neville keskustelevat valinnaisaineista. Tämä on jatkona sille keskustelulle. Tasan 200 sanaa.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Sinun ei ole mitään syytä sysätä omia epäonnistumisiasi lapsenlapsesi niskaan", Minerva sanoi purevasti.

"Kylläpä sitä ollaan kopeana, kun on professuuri takataskussa", Augusta tuhahti nostaessaan teekupin huulilleen.

"Augusta!" Minerva korotti ääntään. "Kysymys ei ole meidän välisestämme kilpailusta, kysymys on Nevillen tulevaisuudesta!"

Augustan ilme oli kiveä ja ääni jäähileitä kun hän puhui. "Minä tiedän kyllä mistä tässä on kyse. Olet vieläkin katkera siitä, että jätin sinut."

Minerva pudisti päätään ja laski kätensä Augustan harteille. Hän kumartui tämän korvan juureen ja kuiskasi hiljaa: "Et sinä jättänyt minua, minä annoin sinun lähteä."

Augusta koetti vetää suutaan ivalliseen hymyyn, mutta hänen huulensa vapisivat liikaa. Minerva tuli vieläkin lähemmäksi.

"Ja haluat minua yhtä paljon nyt kuin viisikymmentä vuotta sitten."

Augusta nielaisi, hänen suunsa oli kuiva kuin santapaperi. Minervan poski hipaisi hänen poskeaan, kaula oli aivan nenän vieressä, eikä Augusta voinut estää itseään, vaan painoi huulensa Minervan pehmeälle iholle.

Minervan huulet kaartuivat hymyyn, kun hän kallisti päätään antaakseen Augustan kielen kulkea. Minervan kädet etsiytyivät Augustan hiuksiin irrottamaan lukemattomia pinnejä. Ja kun harmaa verho laskeutui tämän harteille, Minerva kaivautui sohvaan Augustan vierelle.

"Asia on siis sovittu?" Hän katsoi Augustan vihreisiin silmiin ja silitti tämän poskea sormensyrjällään.

Augusta nyökkäsi kärsimättömänä. Minerva hymyili ja sinetöi sopimuksen pehmeällä suudelmalla. Ja enemmänkin.


End file.
